1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support stand for drying a pair of gloves, and specifically to a fold-up support stand for drying the inside surface of a pair of work gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people in different professions, occupations and domestic situations use work gloves almost every day. Examples would be construction workers, gardeners, and people taking care of residential and commercial buildings.
One significant problem of wearing a pair of work gloves is sweating that results in internal moisture because of the materials used in the work glove construction. Sweat accumulates on the inside surface of the work gloves. Because the sweat is inside the glove, which includes elongated enclosed passages necessary for fingers and the thumb, it is difficult for air circulation to remove perspiration and sweat and any other moisture from the inside each glove. This can be very detrimental to the skin of a person as bacteria and germs can grow in a moist wet environment inside the glove.
The device described herein provides a support for a glove individually together that allow gravity and air flow to remove excess moisture and increase airflow around the inside surface of each glove in a pair of gloves to aid in evaporation and removal of moisture. The device described herein also is easily stored when not in use because the device can be folded up in a compact unit for storage.